1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to error correction codes.
2. Information
In the last decade, for example, memory devices have continued to become denser. However, as memory cells become smaller, they tend to also become more prone to errors. Such may be the case for a number of nonvolatile memory technologies like NAND Flash Memories, NOR Flash Memories, and Phase Change Memories. In addition, error probability may increase for memories utilizing multi-level architecture to store information in a memory cell. Here, a voltage (or current) window may remain the same but the read margin may decrease because distribution levels may be relatively close together. Errors occurring during reading of a nonvolatile memory may result from storage charge loss, random telegraph signal effects, coupling effects, detrapping mechanisms, read disturb phenomena, and/or cosmic rays, just to name a few examples.